


A Sunset Smoke

by SchrodingersOctopus



Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics)
Genre: Indirect Kiss, M/M, Smoking, and then they actually kiss, but im using it as a writing sample so im posting it here, this is based on an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchrodingersOctopus/pseuds/SchrodingersOctopus
Summary: John and Feivel share cigarettes.





	A Sunset Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this based on an rp between a friend and I, and while this in particular has not happened it was fun to write them together. Please don't judge me too harshly, I'm not sure what I'm doing. The intent was to make them indirect kiss and then they actually kissed. No one here will have any context for this, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Feivel stepped out into the cool air and noticed John was already on the balcony, the hazy smoke of his cigarette drifting into the last vestiges of the sunset. His eyes were drawn not to the stunning view of the city before him, but on John, and his lips and the cigarette balanced delicately between them. 

John noticed, of course he did, and smirked. Before he could ask something cheeky, Feivel snapped out of the weird trance he had been under and spoke. "Got any to share?" 

He had asked, but hadn't expected the response of John nodding in assent, but when he had the next action was an even further surprise. John reached up, took the cigarette out of his mouth and offered it to Feivel, who started at it stupidly for a moment before the understanding dawned. They were meant to share it. 

He took it from John's hand and took a deep inhale, then resting his forehead on the railing as he exhaled. "You have no idea how much I needed that." 

"Been awhile?" John asked as Feivel took another drag and then handed it back.

"My ex made me quit." He conceded, this had been the one vice that got him through the worst of university, though dealing with his step dad, and he was forced to quit. For what? Love? That was a joke. "Everyone was so proud I just thought I'd keep on with it after we broke up. I was miserable. It's bullshit."

John actually chuckled at that. "Yeah, mate, it is." He gave him a look that said maybe he shouldn't have given him the cigarette in the first place, but since he was offering it again in that moment it lost its edge.

Feivel took it, refusing to comment on the hypocrisy if John was about to tell him not to ruin it. And they stood like that for awhile, sharing cigarettes, until the sunlight was gone and the city lit up by false stars. 

Every time it was John's turn he could feel Feivel watching him. Or watching the cigarette. Or maybe watching both. He took a breath and then, on the exhale blew smoke rings out over the street. Feivel smiled at him, “I can do that too, you know.” and snatched the cigarette from his lips. 

“Well, what do you know,” he grinned as Feivel demonstrated. “so you can.” Feivel seemed mighty pleased with himself on that, which only gave John the opportunity to take the cigarette back. "But can you do this?"

Instead of rings the smoke formed all different sorts of designs, stars, lightning, crescent moons. "You're cheating." Feivel pointed out but he was still smiling about it. "Who are you trying to impress with that?"

"You." Again Feivel has asked a question, and again John had given him an answer he wasn't prepared for. "Is it working?" John held out the cigarette for him again. 

Instead of taking a drag, however, Feivel placed it, still smouldering, on the edge of the ash tray. Now, he could be reading that wrong but he was certain enough that he wasn't. So certain, in fact, that one hand found John's belt loop and tugged him closer. "Yeah, I'd say it is." His lips were hovering just far enough that they weren't touching, but _only_ that far. 

John closed that distance without hesitation, and Feivel was nearly overwhelmed by it. Their kiss was hungry, it was needy, and it was a little bit desperate, but it was probably the best kiss of Feivel's life. Though that was probably at least partially due to the nicotine high. Or at least, that's what he'd tell himself in the morning.


End file.
